


Mended Hearts

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Alpha Taekwoon [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha!Taekwoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fem!Taekwoon, Omega!Hakyeon, Omega!Hongbin, Omega!Jaehwan, Omega!Sanghyuk, Omega!Wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: It's years after the final confrontation with Sanghyuk's old alpha that she feels it again - panic. Her omega have been taken and through the blinding instinct of rut, she will end whoever she must to ensure their return to her.Sequel to "Black Fur".(Cross-posted from AFF.)





	Mended Hearts

They hadn't felt like this in a long time. 

The five of them were there, huddled together in the middle of the camp, on their knees. Scrawny, scraggly wolves blinked at them in the murk of the mid-spring melts, matted black coats shaggy and revealing the bare bones beneath the pelt. Standing in front of them directly was a fat alpha, his shadowed by his plump little omega. 

Wonshik and Hongbin were growling and snarling, snapping their teeth defensively, but they were at the end of very sharp knives held by combat-trained sentry betas. Hakyeon had placed himself in front of Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, but it wasn't much use - they were surrounded on all sides and with all the proper care he'd received, Sanghyuk had jumped up six inches and broadened by ten. 

"Defiant, too." The alpha laughed, bending down as far as his girth would allow to peer searchingly at the ex-concubines. "So tell me, what are five lone omegas doing wandering about?"

Sanghyuk, usually a good-natured prankster, rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, another chance to be treated like fuckable cattle. Great."

The alpha's lip curled in distaste and he backhanded the tall omega. Jaehwan was quick to catch him, but the rings on the man's hand had cut open his cheek in several places and the marks were deep enough to draw blood and start smarting. "You watch who you're talking to, you well-used whore."

Sanghyuk spit at him, eyes narrowed defiantly. "Your originality is remarkable. Did it come free with the jars of lard?"

The alpha reared back in offense this time. Hongbin's laughter was loud and sharply bitter. 

The omega at his back, a female and apparently the obese man's mate, hissed. "Silence! There are plenty of wolves here who are due for a stress reliever and there are better things your mouths are capable of."

"I'd bite it off at the base." Wonshik snapped back, smirking darkly. "Then spit it back at him."

"You have some deep seated insolence." She sneered back. "I know a few who can break you of it."

The prick of the knives at his neck vanished and an air current passed over his shoulders. He dare not turn to see it, too intent on staring the alpha couple down, but whatever it was had obviously startled them. All of the wolves jerked back, startled. The betas behind Hongbin turned away to fight the new threat, but one's blood splattered across Wonshik's shoulder while the other was sent flying over Hongbin's head, followed by a large black mass. 

The transformation happened mid-air, the wolf's body twisting to land on its human legs, facing them.

Hakyeon released a sympathetic whimper. "Oh, Woonie."

Taekwoon met their gaze, eyes bright and feverish. Her skin was flush, glistening with sweat and exertion. She looked to be stuggling against the rut to remain as coherent as possible, but still seemed a little dazed. That is, until she spotted the blood on Sanghyuk's cheek. She crept forward, eyes locked on it, before reaching out to gently wipe it away. She assessed it for a long moment before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to it, cupping the back of his head. 

"What the hell is the meaning of this?! How dare you attack our homestead?! Face me, stranger!" The alpha roared. The omegas flinched away, but Taekwoon's gaze cleared, hard resilience trapped behind the non-verbal instinctual barrier her rut had her in. She slowly rose, twisting to face the ensemble. Her mere gaze had them shying away, but one small band of mangy wolves stepped forward. 

"Taekwoon? Is that you?"

Her gaze shifted to them and she snorted, clearly unimpressed. 

"It is, isn't it?" The leader said, padding forwards. "It really is you! We thought you were dead!"

She looked away dismissively, focusing once again on the alpha pair. By contrast, the alpha male had gone pale. 

"Taekwoon? As in- No. She died in the wilderness. She stopped terrorizing the villages and died in the woodlands of starvation."

The omegas looked amongst each other in confusion. 

"Do you know any other female alphas?" The other wolf snapped. "This has to be my Taekwoon."

Jaehwan's fingers trailed down her leg. "A mate?"

It took her a moment, but she forced out an explanation. "Mother."

" _This_  is where you come from?" Sanghyuk barked out in disbelief. "This is your pack?"

Taekwoon snorted derisively and shook her head. She reached back and carded her fingers through his hair. "Never."

"Taekwoon, I know . . . that you don't forgive us." Her mother started. "And I don't blame you. We should have stood with you, as family. But this doesn't have to end in a fight, you know? We could all work together here. You have obviously done very well for yourself. You and your omegas could join us, have a home here again and the security of the pack."

Her brows furrowed, like she didn't understand. She touched Sanghyuk's cheek again, tapping the space near his cuts. 

"It was the alpha." He confirmed. 

She looked back at them, then shook her head. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she fell into a ready stance, lips curling back and unleashing a ferocious snarl her gentile voice should not have been capable of. 

"You'd challenge me, right here and now?" The alpha shuttered back, trying to back away, but caught in a net of the other Jung wolves. 

She snarled harder, knocking it down to a long, low rumble of a growl. 

"I'll not allow it. You trespassed. You will suffer those consequences."

"No." One of the back wolves piped up. "A challenge is a challenge. There's no backing out. You do it, you win or you lose. Nothing else."

He looked to his mate for help, but she stepped back into the other wolves, abandoning him. They all stared at him expectantly - if he ran, he forfeited not only the match, but his right to pack alpha. 

"I'm alpha. What I say goes."

One of the younger wolves shifted restlessly. "You stole it from her. She's two years older than you - she's  _supposed_  to be the alpha."

The five omegas behind her froze up. 

"That's what you meant." Hakyeon whispered. She flinched. "That's what you meant! Two alphas and you were the rightful-"

"She's a woman! She's not fit to lead anything!" The alpha snapped, getting defensive. "She would have run this pack into the ground!"

"Oh yeah, which explains why we're all full and healthy and your pack won't even show their human forms for fear of illness." Hongbin sniped. 

"I don't care!" Taekwoon roared. Silence surrounded her, but she didn't lower her voice. "I don't care about you, the alphahood, this accursed pack! You hurt and threatened my omegas and I will extract payment in your blood for that."

The Jung wolves shrunk back from her, heads hunching in on their shoulders and tails tucking in between their legs. The omegas were sure that if they had of been on the other side of her, they would have been shaking, falling helpless and prone to the ground with their throats barred and whimpers pouring from them. Her righteous fury, however, had the opposite effect on them. They sat where they had been placed, staring down the opposing pack without so much as a flinch. Their alpha was here, she would protect them - they had nothing to fear. 

Taekwoon's scent spiked and the thick cloy of her rut washed over the assembly, making them lock up even tighter. There was no telling what she was capable of, lost in the dizzying haze of hormones. The very strength of her smell belied how deep she really was and there was definitely nothing more dangerous than an alpha in rut with threatened mates, save only an heating omega with a threatened alpha. 

The pack alpha cowered too, before coming to his senses and realizing that being intimidated like this was weakness. He squared his shoulders and settled his weight a little lower before taking a breath and charging her. 

Needless to say, the alpha had not been challenged since Taekwoon had left - or been exiled, so it seemed - and had put forth no effort in bettering himself any. Even if he had been half-decent once, age and weight bogged him down. Taekwoon, even drowning inside her own body, danced easily out of his way, playing with him coyly for a few charges before Sanghyuk spoke up. 

"Noona, I'm waiting for you."

She stilled in her steps, hair falling into her eyes. Then the game was over. 

He ran at her again and she grabbed his wrist, slipping from his clumsy hold and yanked his arm behind his back, jamming her palm into his elbow and snarling malevolently as the bones in his bicep broke and the joint dislocated. While he cried out in agony, she slid around front again, punches hard, straight, precise and calculating. She wasted no time with shy, disorienting blows or feints. Once his nose was broken and his left eye started to swell, she swiped his legs out from under him and threw a wirey leg over his girth and before slamming into him again. 

"Traitors, all of them!" She snarled. "They deserve you!" Punch. "You deserve them!" Punch. "But those are  _my_  omegas-!" Ignoring a fragment of a tooth to punch again. "-and I will kill-!" Harder punch and a sickly crack. "-whoever threatens them!"

She sat back, breathing hard, fists slicked with his blood. The air was still and silent, save for her soft pants and the slow fall of a light snow. Slowly, ominously, she turned her head to stare, unblinking but narrowly, at the alpha's mate. The female omega froze under the scrutiny - she must have assumed her omega status would spare her her mate's ordeal. Taekwoon's rising hackles told her differently. 

"And  _you_  . . . " Taekwoon hissed, slinking off the still body of the pack alpha into a standing battle stance. 

"Please, Taekwoon-sshi-"

Taekwoon's snarl cut her off and she quivered in fear. "Refreshing - a favoured whore who knows her place."

"Are you going to kill her, Taekwoon?" Hakyeon's steady voice broke through the red haze and Taekwoon stopped her advance on the woman.  

"I should." She answered after a long moment. "A pet woman doesn't outstep herself to taunt." Her addresse changed from Hakyeon to the omega. "I should snap your overfed neck. But I won't. My omegas would never forgive me." She let her shoulders drop in relief, but Taekwoon cocked her head dangerously. "My omegas are better fighters than you mate was, so if  _they_  want your blood,  _they will have it_."

She froze up again, eyes flickering to the five male omegas, gingerly standing now. They were tall, strong, fit and lean in a healthy, athletic way. She could not guess from their faces whether or not they would take their alpha up on her promise. 

"Alpha to judge alphas, freed omega concubines to judge enslavement supporting omegas." Taekwoon rumbled. "I don't suggest you run - they can smell your heart's frailty in the dark."

* * *

Hongbin had brought wood from the forest to refresh the fire that had burned down during the time they were gone. The scent of rut had kept the other animals away and any other roaming wolves. Wonshik was working the fire up again. Sanghyuk was chopping up venison while Jaehwan seasoned and cooked the portions. Hakyeon sat on an outcropping with Taekwoon's hands in his lap, carefully treating them. 

"So, are you ever going to tell us?"

She finally met his gaze. There was guilt and sorrow there. "What do you mean?"

"About your pack. Are you going to tell us about them? About that whole 'traitors' thing?"

She swallowed uncomfortably, shifting. 

"For goodness' sake, Woonie." He huffed, pulling her to press against him. He rubbed the inside of his wrist against her neck and she melted, sighing in contentment as the tight suffocation of her skin eased and the fog of her mind cleared some. "Ask for help, you stupid alpha."

"I know." She murmured back, voice back to her easy softness. "Its exactly as it seemed. I was the one to rightfully inherit the pack. He convinced them that as a woman, I was a worthless leader. I went to kill him when I learned of his attempt at a coup, but my family got in my way. I was exiled, so I left. I terrorized the entire area for years before leaving. I wandered relatively aimlessly until I found you, Hakyeon."

"Why would your family stop you?" Hongbin asked, slicing vegetables. 

She looked away, uncomfortable once more, and nuzzled into Hakyeon's thigh. "They were all betas and deltas. That made us a lower family. On some level, I don't think my parents believed we weren't worthy of having an alpha, let alone one that was supposed to inherit the pack. My primary gender also dissuaded them, if I had to guess. They physically blocked me from attacking the usuper and forced me from the camp before the others that joined him killed me instead. The pack alpha at the time had already died, so the squabbling would have no definitive end until one of us was gone."

"How did you terroize the other packs?" Sanghyuk queried, tossing more meat Jaehwan's way. 

"I challenged then killed off their alphas." She replied, clearly not proud of her actions. "Then I left them there. Many of the packs dispersed or moved south to warmer weather to join fitter packs. It wasn't to hurt them, just to make a statement. I could and regularly did overpower alphas that were well known and respected. If I had of been left alone, it's quite likely the Jung pack would rule the North."

"You seem a little too laid back to me." Wonshik commented. "No matter how good you are at them, power struggles just don't suit you."

"I was furious at the time." She admitted allowing herself to succumb to Hakyeon's gentle touches. "But there isn't a day that goes by where I am not grateful to them for all of this. Had they not been so easily mislead, I would never have found you. My beautiful omegas."

Sanghyuk let out an involuntary coo, Hongbin smiling to himself. Wonshik and Jaehwan shared a fond look. Hakyeon leant down and rubbed their noses together, the affectionate passing of comfort. 

"We are glad to be yours, Woonie." He murmured, kissing the very tip fo her nose. "Nowhere else will do."

Jaehwan made a noise like he'd been pinched. "Taekwoonie-noona?"

"Hmm?" 

"What will happen to your pack now? The alpha is dead, the other one gone and you said yourself that they're mostly betas. What'll they do?"

"Likely wait out the next winter and summer there, hoping for an alpha child. If not, they'll have to disperse unless a leader rises among them, which is unlikely."

"Do you not feel bad for leaving them behind?" 

"Not for a second. I would have killed them all if you were not more important than petty revenge."

"Even your mother?" Hongbin asked. 

With gentle eyes and intentions, and a gentler voice, she looked up at him. "You know well what it means when a mother abandons her child in favour of pack politics."

He took it with only a silent nod and a little smile. "Yeah, I do."

"She meant well, I'm sure. That was simply not how it ended for her."

* * *

Hongbin woke up to the heady sensation of breathing along his neck, lips closing over his pulse. He moaned, rolling over onto his back and slitting open his eyes. Taekwoon was hovering over him, eyes wide and bright, but feverish. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, slinking over him like she was in her wolf form. 

"Noona? Has it settled in already?"

"Oh yeah." Hongbin shifted his gaze to where Hakyeon lay, listlessly draped over the furs and littered in possessive hickeys. His hair was stuck up in every direction and his lips were swollen. "She's gone."

She licked her lips, gaze flickering over his body before her hands ran over it. She gave an appreciative rumble before she tucked her fingers under his chin and pushed his head back. She bit and sucked all over, especially on her mark, which made his body jerk and jumpstart to life. 

"She's entirely non-verbal." Hakyeon supplied, still panting into the night air. 

"Can I touch?"

"She likes you interacting with her, but let her dominate you. She doesn't like you trying to take that from her." He gave a breathless chuckle. "Learned that one the hard way. Oh, and she'll knot you."

Taekwoon often went hunting on her own and that was the only time the omegas were left on their own, especially in the early days. Naturally, that lead them to gossip, hushed whispers about their experiences with her, an ear cocked with the wind to hear her approach. Her knot was one of the best sensations any of them had ever felt. Even Wonshik, who had known proper knotting as a breeder, had his eyes glaze over in lust thinking about it. 

"C'mon then, noona." Hongbin smirked, that easy, sexy grin that made her mischievious. He rolled onto his back, raising his hips enough to flex his abs and lightly grind them together. Taekwoon bit down on his neck, making him drop submissively, before harshly rolling her body down on top of his. 

"Wow, noona. You're really wet."

Hakyeon chuckled. "That's me, actually."

He wrapped his arms around her, directing her up just enough to get her to kiss him. She did so without hesitation, her hips continuing to flex and grind. Her kisses, by contrast, were deep and gentle. She started with teasing presses, got him gasping, and played her tongue around the part of his lips until he opened up, his own tongue reaching out to invite her in. She rumbled again when her tongue slid into his mouth and her eyes slipped shut, just enjoying him. 

"Mmm. How are you feeling, noona?" He murmured, hands resting on her waist. 

She responded with a nip, shushing him, and Hakyeon chuckled off to the side. 

"She's gonna be a handful."

Hongbin mumbled in agreement, but she quickly otherwise occupied him.

 | | | 

In her rut, Taekwoon was insatiable. Hakyeon had been the only one with her the first time it happened. He'd held her through it, but catalogued her tendancies. 

Jaehwan had been awoken by being pulled onto his back, Taekwoon nuzzling his stomach, fingers dancing along his inner thigh. Omega biology was both a gift and a curse, allowing him to come as many times as his alpha could make him, but leaving him at her tender mercies until she decided she was done with him. It was something she was famous for in their little gossipy moments - she never let them go unattended. 

Even now, so deep in rut she blanketed the whole camp in her scent, she was between his legs, mouthing at the seam of his hip and thigh, stroking him tenderly, making sure his cock was nice and slick for her. She even slid a finger over his entrance, but her pheromones cancelled that response. The thrill of it had shot right up his spine, however. 

"Noona." He pleaded, head thrown back, fingers curled into the furs, but stock still. If he moved, she would strap her arm down across his hips and make his orgasm  _hurt_  in the sweetest way. "Noona, please. Let me? Let me, please."

She met his gaze for a moment, considering, before turning herself around, bracketing in his shoulders with her thighs. That was her kind of permission. He already knew from hongbin's exhausted heads-up that if he made her come, she would not be happy, but teasing and loosening and basking in that chill racing up his spine when her knot started? That he could definitely handle. 

Hands on her hips, but careful not to be forceful in any way, he guided her hips down to his mouth, pointing his tongue and running gentle laps along the outside folds. She rumbled, kissing along the base of his member and increasing the strength and speed of her strokes. She must be getting impatient, then. 

He coudln't help but smile against her, tilting her hips back just the littlest bit to get at the bundle of nerves between her folds. She jolted then, abruptly squeezing him, but he only groaned into her as she growled, the fingers on his thigh creeping inwards and nestling against the skin between his sac and his entrance, pressing the little patch firmly and circling around quickly. 

She was well versed in his body after his heats spent with her, so when he finally finished coming, his member coated in that thick omega slick, she spun around on top of him, catching his mouth in the kind of delicate kisses he favoured before slotting her entrance over him and beginning to slide down.

 | | | 

Breeding was something Wonshik had been good at. He had been able to take all alphas and betas alike, making the most out of his position even when he mourned his freedom and the loss of the sun. Sex like that had never compared to how Taekwoon treated him. 

He was sheathed in her right now, her pants rapid and heavy, but quiet. She was adjusting - he'd gotten her too riled  and her knot had been a little too large. But the pressure and the tight warmth of her - he almost understood. He almost got why alphas and betas subjugated their male omegas, made them the way they did. But it still wasn't the same. 

Part of the glory fo the experience, what made it so worthwhile, was seeing the little smile come across her face when she was fully seated on him, just breathing and savouring the moment, drowning in her hormones and lost in the intimacy. He couldn't guide her anymore - his hands could not touch her hips or she would pin them above his head, a low, warning rumble issuing from her along with a repentant kiss. 

But what a body to explore. Firm, powerful thighs that were the perfect size for her omegas' hands; breasts small and firm, characteristic to alphas, but no less glorious for their dimensions; strong, bulging shoulder muscles made from years on the road, running and fighting and hunting and providing. Her skin was all pale, the flesh rippling with easy strength, but still soft and malleable. 

When she was ready, a little calmer with her omega inside her, she began to circle her hips, testing every angle before finding the right one. She would lean into it, back muscles locking up, before slowly beginning to bounce. She was always slow at first - every omega left different inside her - but once she got comfortable, she ramped up steadily until the force of her slams would jolt his hips. More often than not, after a coupling with her, he'd woken up to bruises on his pelvis. How hers maintained their composure, he didn't know.

"Taekwoonie-noona." He murmured, low and sweet as she started to move, getting into her paces. She purred back approvingly. "Please, noona, I need you so bad."

She picked up her pace a little more, humming to herself and rumbling soothingly low in her throat. 

Wonshik had always been good at sex, but with Taekwoon, her hand cupping the back of his neck and the careful way - even beyond all reason - that she took care of him, the love had not been a surprise.

 | | | 

This was Sanghyuk's favourite part. 

Growing up with his master had taught him fear and pain surrounding a mating. Ruts only made his master more violent, more extreme, more likely to kill him if his submission wasn't complete enough. Knotting, above all, had been terrible. The way the massive lump of flesh would force its way inside him, sometimes tearing him apart, had been absolutely horrible. But  with Taekwoon . . .  _Oh_ , with Taekwoon . . . 

It was gradual, the way she would stop bouncing as hard, the increase in friction, the delicious way she tightened around him. God, she was amazing. Her knot was always slow to build, a nice and steady tightening that made their mating bond sing. He absolutely adored how she would lean over, hugging him close and kiss him through it. Gradually, she stopped rising at all, just minutely swivelling her hips until she locked around him entirely, snug around his base. 

The glands under the head of his cock fluttered open as he orgasmed, the tight pressure simply too much. He gushed slick into her and she stroked his hair through the shakes. Abruptly, she would stop swivelling, her entire body freezing. Her breath would jump out of her in little gasps and she would minutely jolt until, at last, she would come. She melted against him, idly kissing his chest as she filled with come. It was always hot and thick. 

Sanghyuk always used to feel dirty and used, dripping his master's come after their brutal couplings. With her, the sensation of her come surrounding him then spilling over into him through the glands was a release all its own. Slowly being filled by her, his hair being stroked through by trembling fingers, kisses getting placed sloppily but gently over his collarbones, was the most safe and the most loved he'd ever felt. She was security and warmth and love and all the affection he could never need. Trapped in her body and beyond the ability to speak, she had never once forced him into anything if he struggled against her. 

Mating with Taekwoon felt like coming home, and he didn't want to trade that for anything.

* * *

When the omegas awoke, Taekwoon was sprawled on her side, limp and deep in her sleep. Even in rut, five consecutive orgasms was a lot to ask of an alpha and the sheer loss of nutrients wiped her out. She would sleep for the rest of the day, likely well into the night, too. 

Wonshik and Hongbin prepared to hunt, promising to be back by mid-afternoon. Jaehwan went down to the river to gather water. Sanghyuk helped move Taekwoon onto a new, clean fur before airing out the used ones and beginning to clean them. as the one she'd gotten to first, Hakyeon had the task of cleaning her up. 

Heats for a nomadic omega were two to three days, depending on the time of year, one coming with every season. She helped them through all of their heats, taking care fo them from the moment they went under to the moment they came back up. The omegas who'd been breeding stock had been gobsmacked to find themselves cleaned and had vowed to take at least equal care of her during a rut, despite their infrequency.

She murmured to herself in her sleep as Hakyeon finished wiping her down, clearing her body of old sweat. One of her arms caught about his waist, gently pulling him to lay down beside her. He allowed her to pull him down, watching fondly as she sleepily readjusted to nuzzle into his neck, right at his scent gland, relaxing against him almost immediately. Sanghyuk grinned at him from across the camp, grinning as she settled. He'd be her pillow most of the day, untils he rolled over or snatched another omega to cuddle.

He wrapped his arm about her shoulder, where all of that luxurious hair used to be, and let himself be lulled by her presence. 

Life was good with their beautiful alpha. 


End file.
